Artemis of the Ark: Season 25 part 1
by Lunaargentum810
Summary: This is the continuing story of my character Artemis, covering what took place during the roughly three to four months that occurred between seasons 2 and 3.
This is the continuing story of my character Artemis covering what took place during the roughly three to four months between seasons 2 and 3.

 **Day 1:**

 **Scene of the Crime**

The sun is setting behind the distant horizon. Clarke and Artemis make their way silently through the woods, walking side by side, but neither speaking. The walk from Mount Weather to Camp Jaha and back has eaten away the day. Both slow as they enter the clearing next to the mountain, the clearing with the door they tried to open, the clearing where they were abandoned by Lexa and the Grounder army.

As they enter the clearing, Artemis comes to a hesitant halt. "You're not coming with me to Polis are you?"

Clarke bites her lip, taking several steps away from Artemis. "No."

Artemis toes at the dirt, "Because of what I did?"

"No. Yes and no." Clarke shakes her head as she turns to face Artemis. "It's because I couldn't do it. It had to be done but I couldn't do it."

"Clarke, you're a healer." Artemis smiles at her. "That's why you're such a good leader. It's why we all followed you, and it's why we survived." Shaking her head Artemis takes a step forward, "Besides, I did it so you wouldn't have to. You save life Clarke. I take life. That's who we are."

"You're not a killer Artemis, you saved lives too."

"I am a killer Clarke. You needed me to be and that's what I am. I killed Quint, I've killed Grounders and Reapers, and I killed all of the people in Mount Weather. Our people needed both of us. And we needed each other." Artemis' eyes drift to the door and back to Clarke. "I did what you couldn't, but you're the one who kept me going." Artemis licks her lips and lets out a breath. "That whole time our friends were stuck in Mount Weather, I wanted to give up, but you wouldn't give up, and that kept me going." Artemis takes another step forward and places a hand on Clarke's shoulder. "If you hadn't had such faith, Bellamy wouldn't have been inside that mountain, Raven wouldn't have blown the dam, and I wouldn't have been there to pull that lever. We all needed each other Clarke. We all had a role to play."

Clarke nods. She places her hand on Artemis' shoulder and gives the girl a weak smile. "I think my role broke me," her voice breaks as tears start to form in her eyes, tears that never fall.

Artemis nods understandingly.

"But you should go." Clarke gives a more sincere smile, recovering her composure, "She loves you. You know that right?"

"I know." Artemis reads the question on Clarke's face, "And yes, despite what happened here, I still love her. I understand why she did it." They squeeze each other's shoulders before letting go.

Clarke starts to turn and walk away.

*Yours Again by Red begins to play softly*

Artemis waits a moment before asking, "Where will you go?"

Clarke turns around but continues walking backwards. "I don't know," she shrugs. "Somewhere I don't have to be me for a while."

"If you ever need anything," Artemis calls, letting the sentence hang uncomplete.

"Just solitude," Clarke calls back.

Artemis watches Clarke reach the far side of the clearing and disappear into the shadow of the tree line. With a deep breath Artemis turns to the path the Grounders retreated down.

*0:29: Artemis sets off at a steady run after the distant, unseen army*

 **Day 2:**

 **Catching Up**

*0:42-1:00 of Yours Again plays*

Artemis makes her way to the rise of a large hill. At the top she takes a break from her jog to catch her breath and view her surroundings. She is already passed where Tondc once stood and is well beyond the farthest she had ever been in this direction. Artemis looks out on endless forest surrounded by mountains. In the distance she spots several plumes of smoke. "Finally," she huffs out. Shielding her eyes with her hand she looks up at the sky. "Gonna be dark by the time I get there, better get a move on girl," she says to herself. With a deep resolved breath Artemis sets off jogging carefully down the steep hill, towards the smoke.

 **News**

Lexa marches through a torch lit camp, her war paint gone. Indra is by her side, along with a Grounder bodyguard just behind them. At the front of her tent they pause. " _You're sure_?"

Indra rests a hand on her sword hilt. " _The scouts were certain. The Sky People returned to their camp two days ago_."

" _All of them_?"

" _Based on the count, I would estimate yes_."

A worry lifts from Lexa's shoulders, only to be replaced by another smaller one. " _And Lincoln was among them_?"

Indra shifts uncomfortably, " _Yes_."

Lexa breathes out heavily through her nose. " _He defied my order and ran straight back to the mountain. He is a traitor to our people,_ " she hesitates, _"and must be treated as such._ "

" _The kill order Commander_?"

With an unhappy look Lexa sighs. " _Yes, the kill order._ "

Indra nods.

Lexa starts to take a step toward her tent but pauses. " _And what of the Mountain Men?_ "

" _Unsure. The scouts will not set foot inside, but_ ," Indra's voice wavers.

" _But?_ "

" _But if all of the Sky People are alive…_ "

" _Then the Mountain Men must be dead,"_ Lexa finishes. " _Our peace with the Sky People still stands. They are not to be attacked._ "

Indra gives Lexa a curious look. _"Lincoln is with them._ "

" _They are not to be attacked._ "

Indra nods, " _Understood Commander._ "

Lexa gives Indra a dismissive nod. She gives a quick glance up at the stars, their reflections sparkle in Lexa's eyes for a brief moment before she turns and enters her tent. The guard posts outside the entrance as Indra takes her leave.

 **Surprise**

*1:52-2:58 of Yours Again plays for this scene*

Inside the Commander's tent, Lexa walks idly by a table, running the fingers of her left hand along its rough edge. When she reaches the end of the table an arm extends from the shadows, wrapping around Lexa. A knife appears at her throat.

Quickly Lexa reaches for her own knife at her hip but finds her attacker's other arm wrapped around her waist and their hand holding her knife firmly in its sheath. Lexa's hand moves up the arm around her waist. The knife at Lexa's throat presses against Lexa's chin, tilting her head to the right. A nose brushes up Lexa's neck, then traces the outside of her ear. Lexa's fingers brush along a large scar in her attackers forearm.

Lexa's eyes close. "Artemis," she breathes.

The knife falls away, landing point down in the dirt a couple feet away. The hand on Lexa's hip turns her roughly. Artemis pushes her against the table. Lexa throws both of her arms around Artemis' neck, pulling Artemis close. Artemis holds back, her lips hover inches away from Lexa's. The tension in their bodies builds.

"Kiss me," Lexa whispers.

"Are you sure?" Artemis' lips move closer. Her fingers dig into Lexa's hips.

" _Kiss. Me._ " Lexa orders.

The side of Artemis' mouth twitches in a smirk. She obeys.

 **Day 3:**

 **Together at Last**

The candles in Lexa's tent have burned down low. Artemis lies on her back, her left arm up above her head. Her eyes are closed and a small satisfied smile rests on her face. Lexa lies on her side next to Artemis. She uses her left arm to prop herself up while her right hand runs caressingly down Artemis' arm. Lexa's fingers brush Artemis' hand then change direction and head back up toward Artemis' shoulder.

" _That chills,_ " Artemis mumbles.

Lexa laughs softly, " _Tickles._ "

" _Tickles,_ " Artemis repeats sleepily.

Lexa's fingers move along Artemis' collar bone, " _What of the Mountain_?"

" _All dead. As you wanted_."

With hesitation, Lexa asks, " _And Nate?_ "

" _Safe_."

A relieved look washes over Lexa's face, unnoticed by the half asleep Artemis. She squints at Artemis, examining her. Lexa's fingers brush along the side of Artemis' neck. " _You're exhausted_." Artemis grunts softly in confirmation. Lexa's hand rests on Artemis' cheek. Her thumb touches Artemis' lips. " _You should sleep_."

Artemis reaches down, placing her left hand on top of Lexa's hand. She kisses Lexa's thumb, then each finger. " _Can't_." With a deep breath she starts to sit up.

Lexa stops her. " _Where are you going_?" Her brows furrow in hurt confusion.

"It'll be light soon." Artemis leans over and kisses Lexa. "I promised you and Gustus both that I would protect you." She rests her forehead against Lexa's for a moment before turning and climbing out from under the covers. "That means no one can find me in your bed." Artemis steps away, "And it'll be much harder to sneak out of this tent," she steps back over the bed wearing her pants, "when the sun is up." Artemis fastens her belt before kneeling on the bed. She leans over Lexa, pushing her down.

Lexa lays an arm over Artemis' neck, "Speaking of sneaking out, and in," Artemis kisses her, "I clearly have a flaw in security."

"You do," Artemis kisses her again. "But I'll fix that in the morning."

Lexa smirks, "Oh?"

Artemis' snatches her shirt from the far side of the bed then kisses Lexa again. " _Yes_. _I'm still your Right Hand_?"

A devilish amusement enters Lexa's eyes, " _Yes, you are._ "

 **Morning**

Rays of light dance about the trees around Artemis, who lies against a small outcropping covered in fir tree branches. Her eyes open. Roused by the brightness and the chirping of birds above, she pushes off the branches and rises slowly. Once standing she stretches out stiff muscles and rubs at long ignored aches. Wearily Artemis leans against the top of the outcropping. Gently she rubs at her eyes, struggling to keep them open.

Artemis let's out a heavy breath before pushing off the stone behind her. She follows a small trail worn into the dirt at a lethargic pace.

A twig snaps under Artemis' feet. Within the blink of an eye a Grounder appears from behind a tree up ahead, bow raised. Artemis holds up both hands. She wobbles in place, struggling to remain standing.

A whistle from the first Grounder brings a second who was posted not far away.

"Heda," Artemis says.

The first Grounder nods. She follows him to the camp.

 **Learning to Ride**

As they enter the camp Artemis can see Grounders putting out fires, gathering packs, and folding up tents. Indra spots Artemis and the Grounder escorting her into the camp. A small smile appears on Indra's face, one she quickly pushes down.

Artemis and her escort reach Indra.

" _I'll take her from her Malik_."

Malik nods and walks back out of camp, presumably back to his post.

Indra holds out her hand. "It's good to see you again Artemis."

Artemis reaches out and takes hold of Indra's wrist, " _You as well_."

" _The Mountain Men?_ "

A distant look enters Artemis' eyes for a split second. " _Dead._ "

Indra nods. " _Good._ " She tips her head as she turns, " _The Commander is this way_."

Artemis follows Indra through the camp. The Commander's tent is on a small knoll, elevated above the rest of the camp. The tent and all of the furniture inside has mostly been packed and prepared for travel. Next to the piles of items is a cart, several Grounders work together to load it. Beyond the cart are several horses. Lexa stands beside one, tightening the strap on the blanket saddle.

"Heda," Indra calls as they approach.

Lexa turns from the horse.

Artemis stops a couple of steps before Indra.

"You've returned."

"I have Heda." Artemis bows her head respectfully. " _The Mountain has fallen,_ " she says loudly enough for her words to carry to nearby Grounders. More quietly she adds, "They are all dead."

Lexa nods solemnly. "I'm glad your people are safe."

"Yes," Artemis pauses, " _all of the Sky People are safe_."

A small, proud smile spreads on Lexa's face. She gestures to the horse next to hers. " _Here, you will ride beside me_."

Artemis bows her head again and steps up to the horse. Gently she strokes its nose.

To Indra, Lexa asks, " _Is the army ready to leave_?"

" _Yes Commander._ "

" _Good. Sound the horn. We'll reach Polis by mid-day._ "

After Indra departs, Lexa turns to Artemis. An amused look plays on her face. "You look nervous."

Artemis looks from the horse to Lexa and back to the horse. "I've never ridden one before."

Lexa emits a small, quiet chuckle, "You'll be fine. It's easier than you think," Lexa says reassuringly. With sure steps Lexa ducks under the neck of her horse and stands by the saddle. "Watch me." She places both hands on the horse's back, grabbing handfuls of the blanket. Then she jumps and uses her arms to pull herself onto the horse's back.

"Right, easy," Artemis mumbles to herself as she gets in position beside her own horse. She gives the large muscled shoulder a little pat before grabbing hold of the blanket. "Here we go."

 **To Polis**

Artemis' horse trudges along beside Lexa's, walking in position by experience rather than direction. Artemis sits limply, her eyelids droop closed, then flutter open, only to droop closed again. She starts to lean to the side. Lexa moves her horse closer, idly reaching out to steady and straighten Artemis. Her hand lingers on Artemis' for a moment. Slowly she pulls it away, making sure Artemis stays upright before Lexa's hand comes fully back to her own side.

Lexa closes her own eyes for a moment, thinking. When she opens them she stares ahead, but the expression on her face is soft, relaxed. Occasionally her eyes flick to Artemis, making sure the girl is still sitting upright. Lexa's fingers fiddle with the hair of her horse's mane, unconsciously braiding and unbraiding different strands.

 **Welcome to Polis**

In the distance the sound of a bustling, murmuring crowd can be heard. Roused from her thoughts by the sound, Lexa's fingers cease playing with her horse's mane. Spotting two large trees up ahead Lexa reaches out, with a strong grip on Artemis' shoulder, she gently shakes the girl.

Artemis' remains perfectly still on the horse as her eyes flit open. Quickly she takes in her surroundings, her eyes darting from left to right. Recognition settles on her face, as it does, her posture straightens a little, her shoulders rise from their formerly sagged position.

"Feeling rested," Lexa asks trying not to crack a smile.

Artemis gives Lexa a look with raised eyebrows but says nothing.

"We're almost to Polis."

At first Artemis just gives a small nod, but after, she shifts forward on the blanket under her and tries to sit even straighter. Her neck cranes to see as far ahead as she can.

Lexa watches Artemis' adjustments. Her smile breaks, but is quickly stifled.

The path grows wider as they round a bend. Up ahead Artemis can see an archway with two large signs on other side, each with a different symbol. "What are those signs?" she asks Lexa quietly.

"The one on the left is Trikru, on the right is the Coalition."

Artemis glances down at the knife tucked into her wrist wrap. "Do I need to disarm?"

"Sentinels are the only ones permitted to be armed inside Polis."

"So, yes?" Artemis asks confused.

"No." Lexa gives Artemis a prideful look. "My Right Hand is always armed. As am I."

Artemis nods and smiles to herself.

As they pass under the arch, wooden stalls stretch out in every direction. Artemis' eyes dart from one person to the next, one stall to the next, trying to take it all in at once. Her eyes glance up briefly, look to her left, then dart back up. Straight ahead a large tower bears witness over the crowded city, casting a coating of shadows that rotate with the sun.

" _The Commander!_ "

Artemis' eyes are drawn to the shouting voice. Then the next. Then the one after.

" _The Commander returns!_ "

But soon there are too many to follow. The shouts spread beyond their immediate path, stretching out across the city.

As the shock of Lexa's presence wears off people begin to stare at Artemis.

" _A Sky girl_ ," someone whispers to their neighbor. The murmur begins to carry through the crowd, almost as fast as the rejoicing of the Commander's return.

Artemis gives Lexa a side glance.

Lexa returns it. "We should get you inside," she says quietly, with a whisper of concern in her voice. She gives a small kick to her horse and makes a clicking sound. Her horse picks up pace a little. Artemis' horse picks up pace a split second later.

Artemis stands beside Lexa on the balcony of the Commander's chambers. The sky is nearly cloudless. Staring out over the railing, Artemis can still hear a faint bustle from the crowds far far below.

" _Down there_ ," Lexa points toward a large open area with no stalls or partial walls, " _is the square. Events of importance happen there. Usually fights._ " She flashes Artemis a smirk. Lexa points a little beyond, " _On that stage is where myself and the Ambassadors sit to oversee_." Lexa shifts to point off to the left, " _And over there-_ "

" _Are the shops_."

" _Right_ ," Lexa tips her finger at Artemis. " _Which we walked through when we arrived._ " Lexa turns again, facing toward her chambers. She lifts both hands and pushes them forward while sweeping them down, " _And that way is the stables where they took the horses, and storage for food and weapons, and,_ " Lexa pauses as she turns to see Artemis' smile of amusement. Lexa's eyes flick self-consciously to the side, " _What?_ "

Artemis opens her mouth to speak, but for a second can't find the words. She raises her arms toward Lexa, palms up, " _You. You're relaxed and smiling._ " Artemis swings an arm out over the railing, "You're giving me a tour of the city _._ " Her hands drop and Artemis shrugs her shoulders, " _I don't know, I,_ I've just never seen you…at ease." Artemis waves a hand toward the direction of Tondc and Mount Weather, "The whole time out there, you _,_ " she folds her arms and leans against the wall behind her, "you looked like you had the weight of the world on your shoulders."

The smile fades from Lexa's eyes. " _I did._ " She looks up from the floor, "But not now. Right now the Mountain is dead and we are at peace with the Sky People." Lexa walks to Artemis, placing her hands on the other girl's chest. "Right now, I am happy _._ " Surprise enters Lexa's eyes. " _Something I have not been in a long time._ " A sad, yet hopeful smile spreads on her face.

Artemis tips her head forward until her forehead rests against Lexa's. After a moment, Artemis breaks the silence. "So?" she asks in an expectant tone.

Lexa leans back and looks up at Artemis with squinted eyes. "So, what?"

Artemis raises both arms halfway and smirks as she looks out at the city, "You going to finish your tour _?_ "

Lexa let's out a small snort and pushes Artemis away playfully. "Only if you ask nicely," she teases.

With a push off the wall Artemis steps forward, she wraps an arm around Lexa's waist and pulls Lexa against her. " _Please_?"

Lexa gives Artemis a considering look, then with mock disdain responds, "Fine." She steps around Artemis and waves toward the area of the city that lies to the right of the square and wraps around out of view on the side of the tower, " _All of that side is living area. Houses and tents, and some other buildings not nearly as big as this one._ " As Artemis turns to look, Lexa points at the balcony next to hers. " _That connects to my changing room, and the one beyond connects to your room_."

" _Mine?_ "

Lexa smirks, " _Yes_."

"Convenient," Artemis observes.

" _Yes,_ " Lexa agrees with a second, more devious smirk. She glances at the floor and clears her throat. " _Two floors below, are the Ambassadors' rooms_." Looking back up, she steps over to the concrete half wall that acts as a railing and leans on it with one arm. Artemis follows and leans next to her. Lexa raises her free arm and points to a clearing at the top of a hill just outside the city. " _Do you see that spot there with the large white boulders_?"

Artemis shifts to look down Lexa's arm. " _Yes._ "

" _That is where the Nightbloods train._ "

" _Nightbloods?_ " Artemis looks at Lexa with a confused, curious expression.

Lexa straightens and pulls her knife from her hip. She rests her left hand on the railing in front of Artemis. With the knife point she draws a small cut across her palm. As the point moves along, a line of black blood appears behind it.

Surprise spreads over Artemis' face, she tilts her head and leans closer to Lexa's hand. " _How-_ "

The doors to Lexa's chambers open, drawing both of their attentions.

In walks a bald man in a green robe. " _Commander._ "

Lexa wipes the small trail of black blood on her pant leg as she enters back into the room. " _Titus_ ," Lexa gives the man a half smile and a nod.

" _Welcome back to Polis. I hear the battle at the Mountain_ ," Titus trails off as Artemis enters the room, her hands clasped behind her back, her steps stiff like a soldier's. "You brought a member of Skaikru back with you. To what purpose?"

" _Yes_ ," Lexa clears her throat. Without looking away from Titus, she holds out a hand, inviting Artemis to step forward beside her. " _Titus, this is Artemis. She is a warrior formerly of the Sky People. I've brought her here to replace Gustus_." Looking to Artemis, Lexa introduces Titus to her, "Titus is the Fleimkeppa, Flame keeper, a very sacred and honored position."

Artemis gives Titus a small bow, " _It is an honor to meet you Flamekeeper_."

Titus seems taken off guard by Artemis' knowledge of their language, and by her manner. After a second he gives a small nod in return. "You as well, Artemis kom Skaikru."

A glance is shared between Artemis and Lexa. Titus watches it.

"Kom Trikru," Lexa corrects.

There is a flicker of disapproval in Titus' eyes. " _May we speak alone Commander?_ "

It is Lexa's turn for a flicker of disapproval. " _Anything need said to me can be said in front of Artemis_. _She can be trusted._ "

" _Commander_ ," Titus begins to protest.

" _I will not debate this with you_ Titus."

Artemis takes a half a step closer to Lexa, " _Commander, I have not yet had a full night's sleep since the battle at the Mountain._ " Lexa straightens at Artemis' words. Titus' head raises slightly as he listens to Artemis' attempt to smooth the situation. " _Might I be excused for a couple of hours_? _To settle into my chambers_ ," Artemis adds.

For a moment Lexa does not respond, she only purses her lips and stares straight ahead. " _Of course. I will come get you when Titus and I are finished._ "

With a nod, Artemis takes her leave.

 **Home?**

Artemis pushes the door open slowly, unsure of what she'll find in the room, her room. The décor looks much the same as Lexa's room. Gently Artemis closes the door behind her, careful not to make a sound. Ratty, shreds of curtains hang across her balcony, the same as Lexa's. Hers seem to have more purple, while Lexa's had more red. In the middle of the room is a small circular table, once a dark mahogany, but now faded and chipped. Two chairs sit on either side, straight backed and wooden. On the far side of the room is a bed covered in many furs. The head board is a large elegant design of bronze. Against the wall opposite the balcony is an old couch that matches the one in Lexa's room. Chunks are missing from the padding, yet it still looks comfortable.

Stiffly, Artemis pulls off her jacket and lays it over the back of the closest chair. When she is close enough to the bed, she reaches out an arm and runs her hand along the top fur. "Soft," Artemis says in a surprised tone. " _Soft_ ," she corrects herself. Unceremoniously, Artemis collapses down onto the bed. Her hands clasps around the edge of a fur and begin to pull it towards herself. Before it is halfway to her, Artemis' eyes close and she is asleep.

Lexa enters Artemis' room quietly. Her feet make no sound as she moves across the floor to the bed. She stands there for a moment, looking down on Artemis, watching over her. After a couple of minutes she finally sits, as she does, Artemis stirs, the shift in the bed waking her.

Artemis inspects Lexa's heavy face, her sagging shoulders. She rolls onto her back and holds out an arm, " _Weight of the world back already_?"

With a roll of her eyes, Lexa lays down beside Artemis. " _Yes_ ," she says as she rests her head on Artemis' chest.

"Titus does not think me an adequate replacement for Gustus?"

" _No, he does not._ "

" _What now_?"

Lexa sighs. " _I told him we'd discuss it further in the morning. There were other matters that had to be seen to._ "

" _Like what_? _"_ Artemis asks as she strokes her fingers through Lexa's hair _._

"Minor things, squabbles between villages and such. I also had riders sent to the other eleven clans, telling of the peace with Skaikru. That they are not to be attacked _._ " Lexa looks up at Artemis, whose fingers cease moving as Lexa's eyes catch hers. _"Come,"_ Lexa smiles. " _Dinner is being brought to my room._ " She kisses Artemis' cheek then sits up.

Artemis is reluctant to get up, but does, and follows Lexa towards the door.

"I also had someone sent to find you some clothes. After dinner you can bathe and change _._ "

" _Are you saying I stink_?"

Lexa pauses at the door, holding it part way open. She turns her head to look Artemis up and down. " _I'm saying you're dirty._ "

Artemis lets out a chuckle. "Very well."

Lexa steps back in the room, closing the door almost all the way. "And, you should, sleep here tonight," she finishes awkwardly.

Catching the bottom of Lexa's chin with her index finger Artemis lifts Lexa's lowered head. "I agree," she says when their gazes meet.

A small smile is Lexa's answer. She opens the door and they both leave for Lexa's room.

 **Day 6:**

 **Becoming Trikru**

Artemis stands by the door inside Lexa's room. Her hair is truly clean and combed for the first time since landing on Earth. It is pulled back in a loose bun at the base of her neck. She has traded her Ark shirt and pants for ones left in her room last night, both are black. Over them she wears her dark red jacket from the Ark and a belt made from one of the red seatbelts on the dropship. She watches Lexa as the girl laces on her own boots.

The doors open, drawing half a head turn from Artemis and no look at all from Lexa.

Titus steps into the room, " _Commander._ " Indra enters behind him. He gives Artemis the fleetingest of looks and walks passed her, " _Artemis_." Titus' hands smooth at his robe as he approaches Lexa. He stops several steps from her and gives his robe one final smoothing. " _We need to talk about this._ "

Lexa sets her right foot down on the floor then lifts her left foot and loudly places it on the wooden stool in front of her. Her fingers take up the laces, " _Now Titus? I haven't even finished putting on my boots._ "

" _This girl is an unwise choice,_ " Titus points angrily at Artemis. " _Gustus earned his right to be by your side. You must hold the Tournament. The clans expect it._ "

Having finished lacing up her other boot, Lexa sets it back on the floor and straightens.

Artemis steps forward with Lexa's shoulder guard, the one with the red cape attached. " _Tournament_?" she asks as she places it on Lexa's shoulder.

Lexa buckles it for herself. "Yes. A tournament is held after a Commander is chosen. The strongest warriors battle for the honor of standing at the Commander's side. For the honor of being Shedhouda."

"So hold the Tournament," Artemis says unconcerned.

Titus looks at Artemis, clearly surprised by her confident attitude.

Lexa gives Artemis a slightly frustrated look.

"I did not mean that to sound like an order Commander. I simply meant that if it must be done, I will do it."

"I know," Lexa says after letting out a slow breath.

Titus smooths at his robe again. "Only members of the twelve clans are allowed to compete."

Artemis stands straighter, looking Titus right in the eye. " _I fight as Woods Clan_."

"The Commander cannot make you Trikru. Only a village chief can."

" _I vouch for her_ ," Indra says gruffly. All three look over to her. She stands stiffly only a few steps from the door. She stares determinedly at Titus, daring him to question her.

Instead the question comes from Lexa. " _You, Indra_?"

" _Yes Commander_ ," Indra says looking at Lexa.

" _As I understand, Tondc no longer stands_ ," Titus says unkindly.

Indra's eyes take on a dangerous look. She takes a moment before answering. " _It is being rebuilt. And when it still stood, so did Artemis, by my side as it was attacked. She bled and fought with our people. She is Woods Clan._ "

Lexa looks to Titus, " _Good enough for you Titus_?"

Titus begins to open his mouth, but then closes it. Clearly unable to come up with an argument, he simply nods in defeat.

" _Good._ " Lexa begins to walk out. " _Make the preparations for the Tournament._ " Titus falls in line behind Lexa as she marches from her room. Artemis does the same behind Titus, as she passes Indra they share a nod of respect, then Indra falls in step behind Artemis.

 **Teaching**

Artemis stands beside Titus, between two large white boulders, before them, a dozen Nightbloods train under the direction of Lexa. Titus watches passively, seeming to not be present in the moment. Artemis watches intently, her eyes analyzing each Nightbloods' steps and movements, as they mirror Lexa's demonstration.

Lexa ends her demonstration. She orders the kids to pair up. They do as commanded and begin sparring with wooden practice swords.

Artemis' attention becomes fixed on one particular Nightblood, a small boy with dark hair and features like Monty. She watches as he attacks his opponent, a disapproving look comes over her face as she concentrates on his feet. With her eyes never leaving this boy she begins to walk slowly forward, as if in a trance. Titus does not notice her departure until she is several yards away from him. When she reaches the pair the taller boy is on attack and the small dark haired boy is on the defense. Artemis continues to watch his feet. She holds up a hand to the pair, " _Stop._ " They pause awkwardly, swords still held up. They look from each other to Artemis, confused.

Lexa spins around at Artemis' voice. Everyone else has stopped as well. Titus begins quickly walking over.

" _You step too big. Use shorter steps to keep your balance._ "

" _Artemis_ ," Lexa says in a tone of both concern and reprimand.

Artemis looks up at her, the question of her wrongdoing clearly written on her face.

Titus is the one who answers, " _Only the Commander and the Flamekeeper are permitted to teach the Nightbloods_."

Artemis bows her head to Lexa, " _My apologies Commander,_ " then to Titus, " _Flamekeeper_."

Lexa gives a dismissive nod. With head bowed again, Artemis backs away from the pair until she is several feet from them, then she turns and begins to walk back to where she stood before between the boulders. As she goes Lexa approaches the pair. " _Artemis is correct_ ," she says to the small boy. " _Better to take two small steps, than one big one that leaves you open to attack._ " On the word 'attack' Lexa uses her staff to knock the front leg out from under the boy. He falls back, his arm hitting the dirt and knocking free the sword from his grip. Turning to the whole group Lexa speaks louder. " _You must fight to your strengths, not to your opponent's._ _Resume training._ "

 **Duty, Family, and Sacrifices**

Artemis sits upon the short concrete wall of her balcony. One foot hangs inside while the other rests on the top of the wall, with leg bent. She rests her arm over her knee. Her eyes close as a breeze rustles her hair. She takes in a deep slow breath through her nose, smelling the sweetness of the air. Artemis' eyes reopen at the sound of her door.

Several seconds later Lexa's voice can be heard within, "Artemis?"

" _Out here_ ," Artemis calls.

A moment later Lexa joins her on the balcony.

Artemis tilts her head. "Is it the Commander who seeks me, or Lexa?"

"They are one and the same."

"They're not."

With squinted eyes and a questioning look, Lexa asks, "What makes you say that?"

"The Commander made the decision to retreat at Mount Weather, she had to." Artemis looks up from the sprawling city below and meets Lexa's eyes. "Lexa would have stayed had she been able. She was dragged away by the duty of the Commander, much as Lincoln was dragged away by her warriors."

Lexa bites her lip and looks out over the city. "Perhaps they are not the same," she admits. She muses on the thought for a moment before speaking again. " _They both seek you then_."

With a nod, Artemis rises from the wall. She stands tall, arms behind back. " _How may I serve, Commander_?"

A flicker of annoyance crosses Lexa's face, but she pushes it down. "Titus raises a point." Lexa steps forward and places her hands on the top of the wall, leaning against it. "If you are to be Trikru, you should dress as Trikru."

Artemis looks down at her clothes, then back up at Lexa.

Lexa watches her. "The jacket."

With slow hands, Artemis takes hold of either side of the collar. The leather is rough and worn under her fingers. The zipper is missing several teeth on both sides. " _It was my mother's._ "

Lexa nods understandingly.

With a sad smile, Artemis removes the jacket. She lays it on the wooden chair she's moved outside onto the balcony.

" _What happened to her_?"

Artemis exhales audibly and leans back against the concrete railing. Her eyes stare unfocusedly at her jacket over the back of the chair. "She was killed up on the Ark. A man was trying to steal medicine and she tried to stop him. He pushed her as he ran away and she fell into a glass shelf. She bled out before any of the other guards could get there."

"She was a guard?"

Artemis nods in answer to Lexa's question.

"Killed by a thief doing her duty, she died with honor."

"Yeah," Artemis whispers.

Lexa straightens, her lips press together as she takes in Artemis' sad posture. She looks uncomfortable, unsure how to respond to the gnawing regret and grief present in Artemis' eyes. "What about your father?"

Artemis snorts. "My father? Sergeant Miller was more of a father to me than my real father ever was." Her arms unconsciously cross over her chest. "He was a teacher. He was married to another woman. When my mother got pregnant he stopped seeing her. He never acknowledged me. We pretended we did not know what we were to each other." Artemis turns and looks out over the city again, her hands rest on the top of the railing. Her fingers grip and ungrip at the chipped and eroding concrete. "Nate's always felt like a brother, because David has always been the closest thing to a father I've ever had."

"They are your family," Lexa says acknowledging Artemis' statement as though it is already known fact.

First Artemis nods, but then her brows furrow and she shakes her head. "No, they were my family." She turns and looks at Lexa, "Trikru are my people now. You, are my family."

A look of conflicting sadness and joy enters Lexa's eyes. She half smiles as she steps towards Artemis. "No," she places her hand on Artemis' cheek, "They are still your family, and they are mine now as well."

Artemis lays her hand over Lexa's. "Skaikru is not part of the Coalition. The Commander cannot be beholden to members outside of her people."

"Maybe not," she presses her forehead to Artemis', "but Lexa can," she whispers.

 **Day 9:**

 **Nightmares**

The first flecks of red and orange are forming on the horizon. Lexa lays awake in her bed, watching a sleeping Artemis. The relaxed look on Artemis' face begins to turn to one of distress. She twitches, slightly at first, then again with more force. She begins to jerk.

Lexa's hands grab hold of Artemis' shoulders, " _Hey, hey_."

Artemis' eyes snap open. Her breath is ragged and her eyes are frantic for a moment.

" _I'm here._ "

Artemis stills in Lexa's arms. She runs a hand over her own forehead, wiping away sweat. " _I keep seeing them,_ " she gets out between breaths.

Lexa wraps her arms around Artemis, pulling the girl against her chest. " _The children_?" she asks in an understanding tone.

Artemis nods. " _Every time I close my eyes._ " Her breathing is beginning to slow back to normal.

Lexa kisses the top of Artemis' head. Her eyes have become glassy. " _I'm sorry,_ " she whispers into Artemis' hair. They stay like that for several minutes, until Artemis' shaking has finally stopped. " _I will be busy most of the day with Titus and the Ambassadors. You should take the day to relax._ "

" _Relax_?" Artemis says the word with mock skepticism.

" _Who knows, maybe even have fun,_ " Lexa adds in a tempting, playful tone.

Artemis snorts. She rubs at her eyes and sits up. After a moment, she reaches a hand up and places it on Lexa's cheek. Leaning over she gives Lexa a lingering kiss. "I'm sure my day will be better than yours, whatever I do."

"No doubt _._ "

Sliding out of bed, Artemis heads for Lexa's changing room and the balcony. Carefully she makes the jump to her own and then disappears into her chambers.

In her own chambers Artemis throws her black shirt onto the floor and takes a clean dark grey shirt out of the dresser. She keeps the red dropship belt and black pants. Looking in the small mirror on top of the dresser she picks up the comb next to it. The comb is a cream color and is missing a couple of teeth. She runs it through her hair over and over, trying to tame the knots and the curls. After a few minutes of struggling, she grabs a worn piece of ribbon and ties her hair up in a loose bun.

 **Guilt**

Artemis exits the tower onto the dusty dirt streets of Polis. She draws many stares as she wanders the city. Taking in the sights, smells, sounds, and wonders all around her. The excited fascination is present in her eyes, but kept hidden from everywhere else. She acts as though this is nothing new, as though she belongs.

She passes close to a stall where a man stands by a fire cooking. A metal shelf has been built over the fire and meat of some kind fries atop it. The man sees Artemis staring. He cuts off a piece and skewers it with a knife, then offers it towards her, " _Try._ "

Artemis holds a hand up, " _It smells delicious, but I have nothing of value to trade._ "

He nods knowingly then sets down the knife. With a gesture for Artemis to follow he limps over to the side of his stall. Artemis walks after him as bid. When she reaches the side of the stall she sees a cart laden with crates full of meats and different vegetables. " _You bring them inside,_ " the man says as he points at the crates, " _then we even for a sausage._ "

With a smile and a nod, Artemis sets to moving the crates. When she is done the man skewers a full sausage, the largest on his makeshift grill, and offers it to Artemis. She takes it happily in her left hand, then holds out her right one, " _Artemis_."

" _Daval_ ," the man says taking her arm.

" _Do you know where I can find a tattooer_?"

Daval nods and points down the path to the left of his stall. " _Head to the wall, take a right. You'll see a yellow tent with an old woman._ "

" _Thank you._ " Artemis walks off the way Daval pointed, enjoying her sausage as she goes. When Artemis turns the corner she can immediately see the yellow tent. It is a bright canary yellow. As she gets closer she sees the material is more a rubbery plastic than cloth. An old woman sits on a stool at the opening of the tent. She stares up at the sky, watching the golden horizon and the wispy clouds.

Artemis stands a few feet away, unsure and hesitant. " _Hello_?"

" _What are you looking for_?"

" _A tattoo and…I wondered if you also do kill marks,_ " Artemis asks taking several steps towards the old woman.

A bitter laugh bubbles from the old woman's throat. " _Excited to mark your first kill Sky girl_?" she mocks. Artemis does not answer, only stares solemnly at the woman. After a moment of staring back the woman stands. " _Come,_ " she says before entering her tent.

Inside the tent the old woman sits down in a chair next to a small table with needles and small jars on it. She gestures at the stool in front of the chair. Artemis sits. " _Where you want it_?" the woman asks.

Artemis holds out a small piece of paper, " _This is the tattoo. I want it across the top of my back,_ "

The woman inspects the piece of paper. " _Some kind of Sky People meaning_?"

" _Yes._ "

With a shrug the woman sets the papers down on her table. " _Shirt._ "

Artemis pulls her shirt over her head and tosses it on the floor. As she turns on the stool to present her back to the woman, she undoes the clasp on her bra.

The light in the tent has doubled, as the sun now shines directly through the open flap. In an hour or two it will be midday.

The old woman pats at Artemis' back with a cloth. Artemis sits with her eyes closed, taking long slow breaths. " _All done_ ," the woman says as she dabs away the last of the blood from Artemis' back. " _Now, where you want that kill mark_?"

" _On my back._ "

" _Where on your back?_ "

Artemis opens her eyes, she stares at her hands in her lap. " _Wherever you can fit them,_ " she says softly.

" _Them? How many?_ " The woman looks at Artemis with new, uncertain eyes.

" _366,_ " Artemis says over her shoulder.

The old woman leans back in her chair, a look of half doubt and half caution on her face.

Artemis pays her reaction no mind and simply looks back down at her hands.

" _You trying to feel the pain on the outside? You think that going to make you feel better on the inside?_ "

" _Just make them._ " Artemis closes her eyes again, and concentrates on her breathing. After only a few minutes the woman sets down her needles. " _Why are you stopping?_ "

" _I made ten_ ," the woman says matter of factly.

" _Then you still have 356 to go_."

" _You come back tomorrow. I make ten more._ "

Artemis looks grumpily up at the ceiling of the tent. " _Or maybe I make it 367_ ," Artemis says in a soft threatening tone.

A smile spreads on the old woman's face. She lays Artemis' shirt over the girl's shoulder and gives it a pat. " _You come back tomorrow._ " With that, the woman exits the tent.

A frustrated sigh passes through Artemis' lips before she stands and carefully puts her shirt back on. As she exits the tent little pinpricks of blood are already forming on the back of her shirt, black against the dark grey fabric.

Artemis pauses as she reaches Daval's stall. She waits for the woman talking to Daval to finish buying vegetables. When she does, Artemis approaches.

Daval greets her with a smile. " _Find what you wanted_?"

" _Yes and no_ ," Artemis smiles back.

" _How it always goes_ ," Daval's beard bounces as he laughs. With slow hands he throws more sausage on his grill. They begin to sizzle immediately.

" _Truth_ ," Artemis says staring off over Daval's shoulder. A small shake of her head brings Artemis' eyes back into focus. " _Still, I wished to give thanks again._ "

Daval nods.

" _May I come again tomorrow and help with the crates_?"

Another nod.

 **Day 12:**

 **Grounder 101**

Artemis sits on a log in the woods. Indra stands in front of her with a stick pointing at a symbol she's drawn in the dirt.

" _Boat People_ ," Artemis says.

Indra draws another.

" _Rock People_?"

Indra gives an exasperated huff. " _Rock Line_."

" _Rock Line_ ," Artemis repeats, then again more quietly to herself, " _Rock Line_."

" _There will be members from all of these clans, there to support their strongest warrior. You will show respect to each and not dishonor Woods Clan._ "

Artemis plays with the small throwing knife tucked into her left wrist wrap. "No I won't."

The stick smacks her hand and she flinches as she jumps up from the log.

" _Use the language of your people._ "

Artemis bows her head and sits back down.

" _And you will not have your knives_ ," Indra says in a softer tone.

" _What will I have_?" Artemis asks as she looks up from the symbols.

" _Twelve weapons will be presented on a table. You will each have the chance to choose one. Hope that you are given early choice._ "

Artemis nods, then looks back to the symbols. She points to the dirt, " _Another_."

Indra obliges.

The sun has shifted in the sky, the shadows bend in the opposite direction. Artemis is standing, drawing symbols in the dirt with a stick of her own.

" _When the horns bleat twice, that will be your signal to enter._ _When the Commander stands-_ "

" _We bow,_ " Artemis finishes.

" _Yes_." Indra draws a circle in the swept clean dirt. " _The first round you will be paired with chains. You will fight, one pair against another._ " Her stick taps the circle she's just drawn, " _Step outside the circle and you are eliminated_."

Artemis nods.

" _The second round, no circle, the remaining six will fight all at once. The final two will move on to round three._ "

" _Final two? I thought none of these battles were to the death._ "

Indra becomes serious and solemn, even more than she usually is. " _The final two are the ones able to stand_."

Artemis' eyes drift to the side and she lets out a slow breath. She nods, resolute. " _What is the last round_?"

" _The final two will have a battle of willpower and strength. It is simply who can hold on the longest_ ," Indra points at a tree branch that hangs over Artemis' head. Artemis' head tips back as she looks up at the branch.

Artemis sits on the log again. She draws the corresponding symbol to the clan name Indra says.

After Artemis has drawn all twelve symbols, Indra pauses awkwardly. She looks up at the sun and back down at Artemis. " _Winning is your primary task_ , _but_ , _you have an equally important second task._ "

Artemis looks up from the symbols. The stick hangs loosely by her side and she sits up straight. " _What is it_?"

" _The Ice Nation is more likely to send an assassin than a protector. You are not to let their champion win. At all costs._ "

Artemis nods solemnly. Her grip on the stick tightens, paling her knuckles.

Indra pokes her in the chest with the stick, bringing Artemis' attention back to Indra. " _There is something else we have to consider._ "

" _What_?"

" _You are Woods Clan, but many people there will not accept it, or believe it._ " Indra looks Artemis up and down. " _You have been chosen by the Commander to compete. In order for people to not question the decision, you must do more than just win. You need to stand out from the others. You need to surprise everyone._ "

" _Do you have a suggestion on how I should do that_?"

Indra tosses the stick. She takes a step forward and lays a hand on Artemis' shoulder. " _You must figure out how on your own._ " Without another word, Indra walks off back to Polis, leaving Artemis standing in the small clearing just outside the walls.

 **Day 13:**

 **Training and Politic-ing**

Titus watches as Lexa trains with the Nightbloods in the special clearing atop the hill of moss covered white boulders. They are paired off, each holding a staff. Lexa holds one herself in her right hand as she calls out orders.

On the other side of the largest boulder Artemis stands with her knees slightly bent. Both arms slowly rise to chest level as she sinks farther into an almost squat. At a steady, meditative pace she moves through the twenty four forms. After several minutes, she crosses her hands and moves into the closing form. She begins the forms all over again, at an even slower pace.

" _Now, you all try. Partner up_." Lexa walks among them, correcting stances and grips. After she has watched each pair she walks over to stand beside Titus.

" _They are learning well Commander_ ," Titus says as she reaches his side.

Lexa turns to face the children. " _They are._ "

" _Like you did_."

Lexa nods again, agreeing.

Titus directs his gaze towards the ground, " _The Ambassadors question your decision to let the Sky girl compete in the Tournament. As do I._ "

A glare crosses Lexa's face at the word 'question'. She recovers her poker face. " _She is Woods Clan._ "

" _Not in the eyes of our people_."

Lexa takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Her poker face remains intact, but her tone becomes dangerous, " _Indra supports her_."

Titus turns to face Lexa. He holds his hands up pleadingly. " _Keeping her close is a risk,_ " he cautions.

With a stern look at Titus, Lexa says, " _She is loyal and a member of Woods Clan_." Looking back at the Nightbloods she adds, " _Our people will come to accept that_."

Artemis pauses, one leg bent under herself, the other stretched out in front. One hand is up in the air, the other is along her side. One of the Nightbloods can be seen behind her. He has pale skin and reddish blonde hair. " _You are supposed to be training_ ," Artemis says without looking over at him. She begins moving again.

" _We're finished. The Commander told me to get you._ "

Artemis pauses again, she is moving through the same form as before but on the opposite side. " _Very well,_ " she says relaxing out of the stance. She turns and walks towards the boy. A few steps before reaching the boy, she bends down and picks up a large piece of wood that has been cut down and smoothed into a board.

" _What were you doing_?" the boy asks, curiosity spilling from every part of him.

Artemis smirks to herself. "Tai chi," she answers as she walks passed him.

 **Surprises**

Artemis sits on one of the smaller boulders. She holds the board across her lap. With a small knife she is carefully carving lines at the top.

Lexa sits on a boulder also. The Nightbloods sit around her on the grass.

Titus stands beside Artemis, he glances at her occasionally, breaking his gaze from Lexa and the Nightbloods.

" _What are the Pillars of the Commander_?" Lexa asks.

" _Wisdom_." " _Strength_." " _Compassion_."

" _Good_. _Remember these Pillars. All Commanders must live by them_." Lexa unfolds her legs and stands, the Nightbloods do as well. Titus walks over to the group. Lexa bows her head to him as he approaches. When he reaches the group he claps his hands twice, " _Nightbloods_." The kids fall into a double file line. Titus leads them from the training area.

Lexa takes several slow, thoughtful steps towards Artemis.

" _He does not like me_."

" _He does not yet trust you_ ," Lexa corrects. She inspects the symbol Artemis has carved. " _The mark of the Boat People_?"

Artemis slides down off the boulder. When she lands on the ground she tucks her knife into the wrist guard on her left hand. "It's a surprise."

Lexa furrows her eyebrows for a moment. "I hate surprises."

"You were surprised when I returned from Mount Weather," Artemis says mischievously as she steps passed Lexa to follow after Titus and the Nightbloods.

A self-conscious look flits across Lexa's face, she purses her lips. "Almost all surprises," she says trying to sound stern but failing.

Looking over her shoulder, Artemis flashes Lexa a smirk but continues walking.

Lexa rolls her eyes at Artemis, but allows a small smile to touch her lips when Artemis looks away.

 **Strength**

The sun is setting, red, pink, and orange rays stretch across the sky outside Artemis' room. Dark clouds drift in from the southwest, bringing with it a light rain. Artemis is out on her balcony. The overhang above shelters much of her balcony from the rain. The far left edge, where the overhang has broken away, is darkening with each drop that manages to land on it. Artemis' feet are up on the seat of the wooden chair, her legs and back are straight as a board. She inhales as her arms bend, exhales as they straighten.

 **Wisdom**

Lexa stands on her own balcony, staring out at the rain. Titus stands in the doorway to the balcony, watching Lexa.

" _Is that all, Titus_?"

Titus purses his lips for a split second, choosing his words. " _This Sky girl, I still do not understand your insistence on keeping her here._ " He is greeted by no answer. " _You cannot trust the Sky People, they are too much like the Mountain Men._ "

" _I trust her._ "

" _How do you know she will not put her people before you, as she did at the Mountain_?"

Lexa lays a hand on the concrete ledge in front of her. She grasps at it, as though for balance. Turning to face Titus she says in conversation ending authority, " _She stayed at the Mountain under my order. She risked her life to save mine, twice._ " She turns back to look out over the city." _Three, if you count the Mountain_ ," she adds in a quieter tone.

A look of confusion comes over Titus' face. He tilts his head slightly. " _Why would you order her to stay_?"

" _To ensure the Mountain fell._ "

" _Our warriors could have ensured that. If you wanted the Mountain dead why did you agree to retreat_?"

" _Retreating ensured the safety of all of our people. And would force the Sky People to kill everyone in that Mountain in order to survive._ "

Titus' head tips back in surprise at Lexa's words, or at her reasoning. " _A calculated decision._ "

Lexa's fingers play with several loose pieces of concrete. " _Yes._ " The rain picks up, deafening the sounds of the world below. " _Wisdom, compassion, and strength do not always go hand in hand._ "

Clasping his hands in front of himself, Titus bows his head. " _No, they do not._ " After a pause, Titus looks back up. " _Goodnight Commander_."

Lexa nods without turning around.

Titus takes his leave of the balcony. When she hears the door to her room close behind him, Lexa places both hands firmly on the ledge and leans against it. Her head tips back and she closes her eyes. Her posture speaks of crushing guilt.

 **Day 15:**

 **Ingranrona**

Artemis wears her black shirt, a pair of dark grey pants with her red belt, and her hair is in braids, as she walks through the streets of Polis. She approaches Daval's stall from the direction of the yellow tattoo tent. The back of her shirt sticks to her skin just below her right shoulder. She rubs absently at her forearms, which no longer have their usual grey wrist wraps around them.

There is a commotion by the gate as a number of riders enter the city. They pause up ahead and dismount. One man takes the reigns of all four horses and leads them off toward the stables. A second man carries a satchel over his shoulder and is escorted by a sentinel towards the tower. The other two riders, a man and a woman begin wandering down the street, examining the shops and stalls.

Artemis looks over their clothes and the tattoo markings on their arms. " _Plains Riders_?" she asks looking at Daval.

Daval nods watching the two as they wander closer to his stand. Looking away, he lights a fire under his grill plate. " _You're up early today_ ," he comments still watching his fire grow.

" _I was._ "

He looks up and raises an eyebrow at her, " _Nervous_?"

" _No_ ," Artemis says in a tone of pretend annoyance.

Daval smirks. " _Good._ " He shakes his cooking knife at her, " _Now you want a sausage, you go move my crates_."

It is Artemis' turn to smirk. She gives a mock bow and then walks towards the cart around the side of the stall. The male rider sees her mocking bow and begins to walk purposefully towards Daval's stall. The female rider catches a glimpse of her clan mate's purposeful steps, and begins to follow.

Artemis brings around the first crate as the male rider reaches the stall. He glances at her holding the crate, then watches Daval's limp as he grabs sausage from behind his grill. The rider's steps hasten as he strides aggressively towards Artemis. Her pace slows to a halt as she watches his approach. Daval has turned to throw the sausage on his grill and notices the man's approach as well.

"You steal from a cripple?" The man shoves Artemis, forcing her backwards and knocking the crate from her hands.

Artemis stares around at the scattered vegetables with furrowed brows.

"Skaikru truly has no honor!"

She looks up at the male rider. He stands a head taller than her, with broad shoulders and thick legs. He wears leather armor over a short sleeve tan shirt. The sides of his head are shaved and a tattoo curves up both sides of his neck, up the sides of his head and end above his ears. They look like ox horns, like the symbol of the Ingranrona. Ignoring his words she steps back and then bends over to recover the crate.

He pushes her again. "Stand up Sky girl." She takes a shuffling step sideways.

Daval starts to step around his grill, " _Stop this_." The female rider puts a hand out and stops him from moving forward.

A crowd of early morning shopkeepers have started to gather.

" _We saw her taking your goods._ " The rider takes a threatening step towards Artemis. "I said stand up Sky girl. Face a thief's punishment."

With stiff fingers, Artemis lets the crate drop to the ground. Slowly she straightens. " _Woods girl_ ," she says in a shallow, civil tone.

"What?"

Artemis turns to face the rider. She clears her throat and repeats louder in the same civil tone, " _Woods girl_." Her posture is loose and relaxed, but her eyes are focused, alert and watching. At her side, the fingers of her right hand twitch occasionally.

"I was at the Mountain. You are no Trikru." He pushes her shoulder again, not with enough force to shove her backwards this time, simply enough to move her shoulder. "You. Are. Skai. Kru," he emphasizes each word with another little push to her shoulder.

Rolling her eyes, Artemis knocks away his arm and attempts to step around him. The rider grabs hold of her arm. Artemis freezes, her eyes flick to his hand then rise slowly to meet his eyes. " _Let. Go,_ " she says in a dangerous tone.

"No," he pulls on her arm, trying to maneuver her from his side, back to where she was, in front of him.

With lightning speed, Artemis brings her right hand up then slashes down at the arm holding hers. Her forearm collides with his, breaking his grip on her arm. Quickly she yanks it free and grabs hold of his wrist. Her right hand reaches up and shoves at his elbow as she pivots on her foot. Before the man can recover she has shoved him down onto his knees and is standing beside him holding his arm tightly in her grasp. He winces as she applies pressure at his elbow.

The female rider rushes forward to her clan mate's aid. " _Look out,_ " Daval shouts.

Artemis hip checks the male rider, sending him falling into the dirt. As she spins around, she raises her arms ready to block, one arm at head level, one at chest level. As she finishes her spin, the female rider is just reaching her. The woman swings her left fist. Artemis deflects it wide and with an almost lunge like step, slides her right leg between the woman's legs. As Artemis brings her weight forward onto her right leg, she shoves her forearms into the woman's chest. The female rider tumbles over backwards.

Something heavy crashes down on Artemis' back sending wood splinters flying around her head. Artemis falls to a knee and shakes her head in a daze. Looking over her shoulder, Artemis sees the male rider raise what is left of the wooden crate. She shifts her weight to turn. With a closed fist she raps the knuckles of her left hand against the top of his knee joint. As his leg gives out, Artemis rises part way up. She punches twice at the man's ribs, once at his stomach. As she comes to fully standing, the man is bent over at the waist. With a face of pure annoyance, Artemis gives a disrespectful kick to the man's shoulder, sending him once again falling over into the dirt. Touching her fingers to the back of her neck, she turns to look at the woman who is eyeing her fallen and winded clan mate. Artemis pulls her fingers away to find them sticky with blood. She spits into the space between her and the woman.

The woman charges with an angry yell. Artemis swings her leg up in an arching kick. Her leg catches the female rider's left arm and carries through to smack the woman in the face as well. She falls back to the ground.

A pair of sentinels push their way through the crowd. They both where dark clothing with armor and carry makeshift spears. The male rider stands as they assess the scene before them. The shorter of the two, points to the female rider, then Artemis, then the male rider. " _You three come with us_."

The storm of rage in Artemis' eyes calms. She wipes her bloody fingers on her pants as she walks toward the two sentinels. The shorter one is older, with salt and pepper hair and a short trimmed beard. The taller one has black hair pulled up into a small knot on the top of his head. "Gavin," she nods to the shorter one. "Pelli," she nods to the taller one.

The Plains Riders follow more slowly, due to either wounds or nerves, or both.

 **Punishment**

The sentinels lead the three of them to the doors of the throne room. Artemis grimaces as the voices of many people carry out into the hallway. The shorter sentinel, Gavin, has hushed words with one of the sentinels at the door.

The sentinel at the door, looks over at the three of them, his eyes linger over Artemis, recognition on his face. He makes a gesture to his fellow, they turn together and open the door. Gavin enters the room.

Each Ambassador chair is occupied, save the Sangedakru chair. The Sangedakru Ambassador is standing and pointing at the Flourdonkru Ambassador. His arm drops as Gavin walks through the doors. Everyone's attention is drawn to the sentinel. He walks unphased to the bottom of the steps to Lexa's throne. Titus meets him at the bottom. They exchanged hushed words.

" _Very well_ ," Titus says seriously. He looks to Lexa, as Gavin heads back to the hallway. She nods for him to proceed, and he turns back to the room. " _There was a fight on the street. Two of the Tournament champions were involved._ " He gestures towards the door, the two sentinels lead in Artemis and the two Plains Riders. The sentinels shove the three of them to the front of the room, just a few feet from the steps to the throne.

When the sentinels stop shoving, Artemis bows down on one knee. She does not meet Lexa's eye, or Indra's. The riders glance around before doing the same.

" _What happened_?" Lexa asks, sounding half annoyed, half unconcerned.

The male rider stands and points an angry finger at Artemis, " _The Sky girl was stealing_."

Artemis does not react in anyway, she simply continues to stare straight ahead.

Lexa's head leans back in a look of confusion.

" _Impossible,_ " Indra exclaims as she takes a step forward from beside Lexa's throne.

" _There were witnesses_ ," Titus holds up a hand as he looks to the doorway.

Artemis glances over her shoulder, seeming surprised at Daval and several other shopkeepers' appearance.

After exchanging a look of uncertainty with Indra, Lexa gestures for the shopkeepers to step forward, " _Come. Tell us what happened._ "

The two shopkeepers next to Daval nod to him, he steps forward to speak. After a respectful bow of his head to Lexa, he begins. " _Artemis of Woods Clan, was moving some crates for me. As she does every morning. The two Plains Riders misinterpreted her help as theft. They attacked her and she defended herself._ "

Titus looks to the other two shopkeepers, " _You both second this story_."

They bow their heads in assent.

" _Very well,_ " Lexa sits forward in her chair. " _Artemis, as the wounded party, what say you_?"

Artemis stands and meets Lexa's eye for the first time. The Plains Riders look to their Ambassador, pleadingly, then to Artemis with faces of defeat. " _Fighting is forbidden in Polis, we all broke that rule. I accept whatever punishment the Commander sees as just._ "

Lexa leans back in her chair, the fingers of her right hand tap, one after the other, on the arm rest. She deliberates for only a moment. Looking to the male and female riders she says, " _You believed you were upholding our laws._ " Turning to Artemis she says, " _And you were only defending yourself._ " Lexa looks out over the room, " _The Tournament begins tomorrow. I believe the weakness from these wounds you've received is punishment enough._ " She waves a hand, dismissing all of them. Lexa glances at Indra, who is staring at her. She nods. Indra marches off after the group departing the throne room.

The sentinels and shopkeepers walk ahead of Artemis and the two riders. When the group reaches the hallway they keep walking to the elevator to get back down to the streets of Polis. Artemis comes to a halt as the male rider stops and turns to face her.

He holds out his right arm. "Burch."

Holding back a look of surprise, she takes his arm, "Artemis."

"You are no Skaikru."

"What changed your mind?"

They release each other's arms. "No one but a Trikru warrior could take on two Plains Riders at once."

Artemis smirks and lets out a short amused laugh.

Burch smirks back. With a nod to his clan mate, they both take their leave.

As the doors to the throne room close, Indra grabs Artemis by the back of the neck and pulls her off into an alcove out of sight of the sentinels at the door. " _When I said you needed to stand out I did not mean by attacking other opponents before the Tournament even begins. What were you thinking_?!" Indra asks in a harsh whisper.

Artemis knocks Indra's arm away. " _I was thinking of staying alive_!" she whispers back defiantly.

Indra glances at her hand, her fingers are slick with Artemis' blood. With a gentler touch than before, she lays a hand on Artemis' shoulder and turns the girl. The back of Artemis' shirt clings tightly to the top of her back. " _You should get that looked at_."

" _It's fine_ ," Artemis says aloofly as she turns back around. " _I did not start that fight. I tried to walk away._ " She looks meaningfully into Indra's eyes, " _I swear it_."

After letting out a slow breath, Indra says, " _I believe you._ " She rests her left hand on her sword. " _Regardless, the damage is done._ "

Artemis nods distractedly.

Indra looks at Artemis knowingly. " _You did well. It was honorable, not blaming the Plains Riders_."

The sound of the throne room doors opening again draws both Artemis and Indra to the corner of the alcove. The Ambassadors begin to flood out of the room.

With a light push to Artemis' shoulder, Indra says, " _Go to your chambers. See to that wound._ " Her gaze never leaves the exiting Ambassadors.

Artemis eyes Indra, " _What are you going to do_?"

Finally Indra turns to face Artemis. " _I'm going to talk to Titus._ " She grimaces, then walks away to the throne room.

With an uncertain face, Artemis watches Indra go. She ducks around the corner, trying to stay out of view of the Ambassadors, and heads for a side door with a sign above it that dangles from one corner. The sign is dirty and worn, but you can make out the two straight lines and the one zig-zag line that make up a three stepped staircase. Artemis slips inside.

On the other side of the door is a narrow ledge of concrete. Whatever stairs were once there, most of them have fallen away. Artemis clings to the wall as she closes the door softly. With practiced precision, Artemis takes hold of what is left of the metal railings in the center of the stairwell and climbs down to the remainder of the next floor's landing.

 **The Tattoo**

Artemis sits in the one wooden chair in her room. She leans forward on the table, holding a cloth to the space between her neck and right shoulder. When her doors bang open, she starts to stand.

" _Sit_ ," Lexa says angrily.

Half standing, Artemis freezes for a second, then sits back down. She gives a small silent wince as her head turns back.

Lexa marches over to her and takes ahold of the cloth from Artemis' hand.

" _I'm sor_ -" Artemis starts.

" _No_ ," Lexa cuts her off. Her eyes are on fire as she looks at the wound on Artemis' neck. " _I'm not angry with you_." She pats gently at the wound. It's nothing deep, just a couple of small cuts along the base of neck. Lexa steps away and walks around toward the little side table next to Artemis' bed. On it is a pitcher of water and a small bowl. " _Take off your shirt._ " Lexa pours some water into the bowl and heads back towards Artemis.

Artemis is standing. She struggles trying to get the shirt over her head.

Lexa sets the bowl and the cloth on the table. " _Let me_." When Lexa pulls the shirt fully over Artemis' head, she gently pushes Artemis back down in her chair. Lexa stares down at Artemis' back. " _You've been getting kill marks_."

Artemis nods slowly, trying not to jar her head. Her eyes close as Lexa's fingers caress across her back, slowly tracing along the parts of Artemis' tattoo.

" _A deer's skull_?"

" _The deer was the symbol of the fabled Artemis I was named after._ "

Lexa's eyebrows furrow. Her index finger rests on the last letter of the script like writing between the antlers. " _What does this say, between the antlers_?"

Artemis' eyes open. "It's a quote from a famous man. 'I am become'." Artemis shifts uncomfortably. "It's about finding myself, who I am."

Lexa nods once. Her fingers brush gently over the most recent kill marks. " _Seventy. You're getting marks for everyone in the Mountain._ "

Artemis clears her throat. " _Yes._ "

" _You know you are not expected to get marks for so many_."

" _I wanted them._ "

After a pause of silence, Lexa walks back around Artemis and wets the cloth. She steps back behind Artemis and slides the right strap of Artemis' bra off of her shoulder. Gently, Lexa wipes the dried blood from Artemis' neck and even more gently she cleans the wound itself. " _This will heal quickly. It isn't deep._ "

Artemis reaches up and takes hold of Lexa's hand. She pulls the girl's arm down around herself.

Lexa leans forward and wraps her other arm around Artemis. " _You move his crates every morning_?" she asks quietly.

" _Yes. I stop by his stall, help him move his crates, he pays me with a sausage. Then I go see Veera._ "

After a moment of silence, Lexa starts to straighten and pull away. " _You should rest as much as possible today. You will not get much sleep for the next two days._ "

Artemis does not let go of Lexa's arm. Instead she turns in the chair and pulls the girl back to her.

Lexa does not resist. She lets Artemis pull her right up to the chair. Leisurely, Lexa steps her feet on either side of the chair, straddling Artemis' legs. She places both hands on Artemis' chest and leans forward as though to kiss Artemis, but when Artemis leans in to do the same, she pushes away teasingly.

Artemis gives her a look with squinted eyes of fake annoyance. She can only hold the look for a second before smiling. Artemis grabs hold of Lexa's hips and pulls her down onto her lap. " _Will you come see me tonight_?" Lexa shakes her head and starts to stand. Artemis maintains her hold on Lexa's hips and pulls the girl back down. She slides a hand up Lexa's back. " _Can I come see you_?" Artemis asks more seriously.

Lexa shakes her head again, also more serious.

The hand on Lexa's back pushes her forward. Artemis stretches up, craning her neck. " _Then kiss me now._ "

Laying a hand on Artemis' cheek, Lexa leans down as though to kiss her again, but at the last second she places her forehead against Artemis' instead. " _When you win_ ," she whispers seductively. Then she reaches behind herself and pulls away Artemis' hand as she stands.

Artemis sits in the chair and watches as Lexa leaves.

 **Worry**

The sun has risen to midday. Lexa stands on her balcony watching the preparations in the square below. Her hair is loose and unbraided, all of it pulled to hang over her right shoulder. She wears no war paint and the little metal symbol is missing from between her eyebrows. The shreds of curtains rustle behind her as the wind blows. Her hand brushes away the stray locks of hair that have blown over her face. Her eyes show the worry that is hidden from every other aspect of her appearance. The fingers of her other hand play with two short strands of braided hair, one light brown, the other dark brown. Looking down at the short braids the worry in her eyes turns to pain.

Her doors open but she does not move from her balcony. After several seconds Indra appears from behind the curtains. "Heda."

Lexa closes her fingers over the braids and looks up. She takes a moment to regain her composure before turning around to face Indra. " _Yes_?"

Indra eyes Lexa carefully. She walks to the railing to look down at the square and the bodies moving about it. " _You're worried._ "

Turning back to face over the railing as well, Lexa clears her throat. " _No._ "

With a side glance Indra takes in the pursed lips and tight expression on Lexa's face. She says nothing. After a long moment of silence she finally speaks, " _It is not a fight to the death._ "

Lexa snorts. In a tone of both concern and aggravation she says, " _They will try to kill her. We both know it._ " With that she turns from the balcony and heads back into her room.

Indra gives the square a final glance before walking after Lexa.

 **Resting Up**

The table and chair have been moved from the middle of Artemis' room. They are pushed up against the wall to the right of the door. Artemis' black shirt is still in a wad on the table, next to the small bowl of pink tinted water. Artemis herself moves slowly about the middle of the room, once again doing tai chi.

 **Day 16:**

 **The Tournament Begins**

A crowd is gathered around the square, the front edge all stand a respectful, if not cautious, distance from the loose ring of sentinels. In the middle of the square is a line of warriors.

Artemis stands third in line. She wears a dark green, long sleeve shirt with black and silver armor strapped over her chest and on her wrists. For pants she wears the dark grey pants she's had since the dropship landed. More of the matching black and silver armor is strapped over her shins. Her braided hair is pulled up into her usual bun. Diagonally across her face are three lines of black war paint, each slightly wider than a finger. She stares straight ahead at the stage, tall, confident, and foreboding.

The man on Artemis' right is large, like Gustus was. He wears a dark blue shirt with bronze colored armor. A tattoo curves up the side of his neck and wraps around the back, ending in his hairline. He has one line of black war paint horizontally across his eyes.

The woman on Artemis' left is slightly taller than her, with bigger arms and a wider chest. She wears a light brown shirt and pants. Over them is silver armor with dark brown leather straps. Her red hair is pulled tightly into one long braid that reaches her lower back. The top half of her face is covered in dark brown war paint.

Lexa surveys the line, her eyes linger longer at Artemis as the two share a moment of eye contact. After looking over the last two, she rises from her throne. A split second later, the line of warriors drop to their knees, heads bowed. As Lexa begins to speak, their heads raise, but they remain on bended knee. " _People of Polis, we gather today for the commencement of the Tournament of the Right Hand. Each clan has chosen their strongest warrior to compete against each other._ " Lexa pauses, letting the energy and excitement of the crowd build. " _Let the Tournament begin_!"

The crowd cheers as Lexa sits. The line of warriors stand, some more quickly than others, Artemis a breath slower than all.

Titus rises from his chair beside Lexa's. A table is carried out and placed directly in front of the stage by two sentinels. " _You will each choose a weapon_." Another sentinel comes forward with a pot. He walks along the line of warriors. Each reaches inside and takes a stone. Out of the corner of her eye, Artemis watches the man beside her take a stone. Without looking, she reaches up to take a stone after him, never looking away from the stage. " _Then you will be paired, and the first fight will begin._ " Titus waits for the last warrior to chosen a stone.

Artemis glances down at the stone in her hand, its light blue color stands out brightly against her skin.

When the sentinel has returned the pot to the front left corner of the table, Titus begins. " _Red, step forward._ "

The warrior from Delfikru steps forward. He is small, the same size as Artemis. He approaches the table with barely controlled eagerness. Dropping the stone in the pot, his hand hovers over each item on the table as he walks along it. Finally landing on a long, thin sword, much like a rapier.

" _Orange_." The man from Boudalan walks to the table slowly. Grey streaks are in his beard, but his steps and movements speak of a man who still possess much vitality. He chooses a hooked sword.

" _Yellow_." The man beside Artemis steps forward, without hesitation he chooses a long spear.

" _Light green._ " The Yujleda warrior walks with sliding steps to the table. She peruses over it with hands steepled in front of her chest. After a moment of internal deliberation she takes a large, double headed ax.

" _Dark green_." The woman beside Artemis steps forward. After dropping the stone in the pot, she immediately picks up a sword, about the length of her arm.

" _Light blue._ " Artemis steps forward, she walks stiffly, with controlled movements, the way she remembers her mother moving at ceremonies on the Ark. She doesn't drop the stone in the pot like the others, instead she sets it in softly. Left on the table are nothing but shields and one short sword. Her eyes ignore the short sword, the weapon she usually prefers. Instead they bounce from shield to shield: one is rectangular, the second is almost square but is lopsided on two sides, the third is almost perfectly circular, a few others are mostly round. After deliberating with herself, she confidently takes up the roundest shield. It is wooden, with a metal ring around the outside. Artemis slides her right arm through the straps and hefts the shield, testing its weight and balance. Finding it adequate she steps up to the line of warriors that have already chosen weapons, they all stare at her. Some wear looks of confusion, some disdain, others outright mockery and condescendence. Artemis looks over each warrior quickly as she approaches the line. Her eyes linger over the Delfikru and Sangedakru warriors, who are closest to her size. Her slow, stiff, military movements bring her to the end of the line, she turns to stand in front of the Sangedakru woman. The woman looks to the clouds in annoyance and huffs out an audible breath.

Indra stands by the side of the stage, her head moves imperceptibly as she eyes people's reactions to Artemis' decision. Murmurs are heard running through the crowd on all sides of the square. Even some of the Ambassadors share looks with each other. Indra smirks.

Titus clears his throat, clearly also thrown by Artemis' decision. " _Dark blue._ "

The warrior from Azgeda steps forward from the end of the line. He is tall and lanky, built for speed and reach. With a smile he takes the sword off of the table and steps to the line to stand beside the Sangedakru woman. "Thanks, Sky girl," he whispers in a mocking tone.

" _You won't have it for long_ ," Artemis whispers in response without looking at him.

The Sangedakru woman looks from one to the other with a look of half confusion and half uncomfortable foreboding.

" _Purple_ ," Titus calls out.

The warrior from Ouskejon Kru walks up to the table and grumpily tosses her rock into the pot. As she walks past the table to the line of warriors she snatches a shield at random and then stands in front of the Azgeda warrior.

" _Brown_." The Podakru warrior sets his rock in the pot as Artemis did. He examines the shields, though not as critically as Artemis had. After only a couple of seconds he picks up the smallest of the shields and walks over to stand in front of the Delfikru warrior.

" _Black_." The Trishana warrior glides to the table. Her movements are smooth and silky. Artemis squints at her suspiciously. She takes up a shield daintily and stands in front of the Yujleda warrior.

" _Grey_." Burch walks forward, he takes up the largest shield and chooses to pair with the warrior from Flourdonkru.

The last warrior, of Louwada Kliron waits patiently for Titus to call out " _And finally, white_." Only then does he step forward to the table. He takes up the only shield left, the lopsided, ungainly one, and pairs with the only warrior left without a partner, Boudalan.

 **First Fight**

Titus' voice rings out through the square and beyond. " _The first match will be, Mikah of Delphi Clan and Kale of the Lake People, versus Dom of Rock Line and Cyph of Shallow Valley_." The crowd cheers, some boo and jeer. The two pairs step up to the table. Sentinels attach a manacle to one of each of their wrists. Each manacle is joined to its partner with a chain about two arm lengths long. When they are chained, the pairs head to opposite sides of the circle.

Titus holds his arm straight out with a bladed hand. He drops his arm, " _Begin_."

Kale tries to rush forward, the chain tightens and yanks at Mikah's arm, they are both jerked together.

Dom laughs as he pulls commandingly on the chain. Cyph glares but follows after him.

Mikah and Kale both recover, moving in step they speed walk forward.

The two pairs meet in the middle of the circle. Dom slashes down with his large sword. Kale lifts his metal shield. The sword bangs off of the shield. Kale drops to a knee under the force. Mikah makes a lunging stab at Dom's legs. At the last second the rapier turns up, gouging into Dom's stomach. The sword drops from Dom's hand as he folds over clutching his stomach. Kale upper cuts with his shield, bashing Dom in the head. He staggers backwards. Cyph slinks backwards staying with Dom. Mikah stabs again. Cyph knocks the strike aside with his shield. Kale knocks Dom again as he is just starting to recover.

" _Together_ ," Kale shouts. He raises his shield and Mikah throws his arms up to push with Kale. They ram the shield into Dom, shoving him back several steps. Dom loses his balance entirely and falls backwards. His shoulders land outside the ring. Mikah and Kale smile at each other. Suddenly Cyph's shield swings into Kale. Mikah catches his partner with one hand before he falls, with the other he stabs at Cyph. Cyph drops to the ground, dodging Mikah's strike and kicking out at Kale's legs. Kale trips over Dom's legs and falls. He lands wholly outside the circle. Mikah is dragged part way down by his chain, but manages to plant his feet and stay inside the circle.

Titus stands, " _Mikah of Delphi Clan, and Cyph of Shallow Valley advance._ "

Mikah and Cyph nod to each other. They both hold out their shackled arm as sentinels step forward to unlock them.

 **Second Fight**

When all four are clear from the center of the square Titus points to the next pairs. " _Po of the Boat People and Burch of the Plains Riders versus Welya of Broadleaf and Leanna of Glowing Forest._ " The two pairs walk to either side of the circle and face each other. " _Begin_."

Po and Burch raise up the chain between their arms. They run together, side by side. Welya and Leanna take several steps forward and wait. When Po and Burch reach the middle, Welya raises her ax above her head, takes a lunging step forward, and throws it with all her might. Burch takes a side step in front of Po, shield up. The ax buries into the shield.

" _Down_." Po yells.

Burch drops to his knee. Po raises the spear and throws. It catches Welya square in the chest. She flies backward. The chain jerks Leanna off balance and she is dragged back with Welya. Burch holds up the shield and Po yanks the ax out of it. Together they advance on the two women.

Leanna rolls to her knees. Po swings the ax. Leanna knocks it away with her shield. She reverses directions and slams the edge of her shield into Po's shins.

Burch uses his shield to push Leanna's down out of the way. With his right hand he punches at Leanna's head. Po sees and lunges forward to give Burch slack in the chain. He falls flat out on his stomach, still trying to keep his left arm up as much as possible. Burch's fist connects with the side of Leanna's head.

Leanna slumps down, and then falls sideways. Po stands slowly.

Burch and Po stare down at the unconscious woman. With a glance at each other they move to either end of her. Burch takes hold of her legs just below the knees, Po takes hold just under her shoulders. Together they lift her and, with surprising care, set her down on the other side of the circle perimeter.

Titus stands and steps to the front of the stage. " _Po of the Boat People and Burch of the Plains Riders advance._ "

 **Third Fight**

As Titus calls their names, Artemis and the Sangedakru warrior walk to the table to get their chain and shackles, " _Eiri of Desert Clan and Artemis of Woods Clan,_ " Titus emphasizes the 'Trikru', " _versus Rev of Ice Nation and Sia of Blue Cliff Clan_."

The sentinel places the manacle on Eirie's left arm. She spins the sword in her right hand, getting used to the weight. Out of the corner or her eye she sees Artemis holding out her left hand for the manacle as well. " _What are you doing_?"

Artemis looks up at Eiri with a questioning look.

" _It should go on your right_."

The sentinel pauses, the manacle closed but not locked. Artemis nods for him to proceed. " _No, I'm right handed. I'll not have it shackled._ "

Eiri shakes her arm as the two of them walk to their side of the circle. The chain bounces against Artemis' stomach. " _What good is the shield if the chain is in the way_."

As they reach the edge of the circle, Artemis turns her back to their opponents and holds out her left hand. " _Take my hand._ "

Eiri gives her a disgusted look. " _No._ "

Artemis grabs hold of the chain and yanks the woman closer to her, then drops it and holds her hand out again. "You will lead, I will follow, but I'll not be dragged after you like a dog on a chain. Take my hand."

Hesitantly, Eiri takes hold of Artemis' wrist. She spins the sword again and looks across at Rev and Sia. "This is a stupid strategy."

"It's not." Artemis hefts the shield and lowers herself into a fighting stance. "Trust me, I watched Gladiator like a thousand times."

Eiri gives Artemis a weird look, "I don't know what that means."

Artemis glances at Eiri with a look that says she's about to explain and then decides better of it. " _Never mind_." She cranes her neck from shoulder to shoulder. "Strength and honor," she whispers to herself.

Eiri looks at Artemis with an expression of surprised approval. " _Strength and honor_."

Titus' arm drops, " _Begin_!"

*Stand My Ground by Within Temptation begins playing*

"Forward," Eiri says. Together they move into the ring.

Artemis glances over her left shoulder. Her left foot is back, her right foot under her. She shuffles back, staying in step with Eiri.

Rev and Sia stalk forward, moving slinkily like cats stalking prey.

The two pairs meet, closer to Eiri and Artemis' side. When they do, Eiri side stabs at Sia, who blocks with her shield. Artemis drops down on her right leg. She raises the shield behind herself. Rev's short sword bounces off of it. She feels the impact, plants her shield on the ground then kicks her left leg out, hitting Sia's right knee. Rising back up, Artemis pivots on her right leg, turning, as Eiri steps forward. Eiri aims for the side of Sia's head, the other woman manages to get her shield up in time to block. The shield shatters sending Sia falling. She lands on her knees and forearms. The force yanks down on Rev, throwing him off balance.

"Turn," Artemis yells as she pivots the opposite direction. Her shield collides against Rev's shoulder, throwing him to the ground as well. His sword is knocked from his grip as he hits the ground.

Still on all fours, Sia shakes her head and blinks her eyes rapidly.

Eiri draws her sword arm back, "Turn." Together her and Artemis pivot again. As Eiri strikes down, Rev rolls, dragging Sia's arm out from under her. Sia falls forward a few inches. Eiri's sword crashes down through Sia's shoulder blade. Sia screams out in pain. Rev rolls back and kicks at Eiri's hand. The sword slips through her fingers and jerks in Sia's back, bringing forth another scream.

As Eiri shakes out her right hand, Artemis looks over her left shoulder at the moaning Sia. Rev lunges up, snatching the sword from his fallen partner's back. Holding firmly onto Eiri's arm, Artemis yanks the girl backwards. Rev swings the sword, missing Eiri's chest by a couple inches. Continuing the momentum, Artemis spins, shield up. The sword bounces off the shield. As Rev recovers and reverses the swords direction, Artemis kicks out at Rev's shin. Then she thrusts the shield up, bashing Rev in the face. He stumbles back.

"Forward!" Artemis takes a large step, Eiri jumps to stay with her. Rev straightens. Artemis raises her knee to her chest and lashes her leg out. Her heel impacts into the middle of Rev's chest. He goes flying backwards, the chain pulling awkwardly at his left arm. There is a loud, sickening pop as his shoulder dislocates.

Eiri tugs lightly on Artemis' arm, "Back."

Artemis shuffles back, until the tension from Eiri's hand lessens. Eiri bends down and scoops up Rev's fallen short sword.

" _Get up_!" Rev yells at Sia. He pulls on the chain, trying to rouse her.

Sia struggles to rise. She gets to her knees, Rev still tugging at the chain. As she starts to rise Eiri's swings the short sword. Blood spurts from Sia's throat, covering Eiri's right arm, neck, and face.

"No!" Rev growls in frustration.

Artemis glances over her shoulder, "What did you do?"

"Focus on the Azgeda," Eiri snaps.

Rev taps the sword against his leg. His eyes bounce back and forth between Artemis and Eiri. Artemis' eyes focus on Rev's sword hand, watching each movement. With lightning speed Rev's arm whips forward, the sword leaves his hand. Artemis raises the shield. Even before the sword has sunk into the wood, Rev is running forward.

The sword bursts into the shield. A second later Rev slams into it as well.

"Stab down," Artemis yells as she lets go of Eiri's hand. Artemis drops to the ground, her feet out in front of herself. As she hits the ground, her legs are on either side of Rev's. She pulls her legs together as she rolls onto her hip. Rev is yanked down.

Eiri has already turned and is stabbing down as Rev is falling. Her short sword buries through to the hilt in Rev's chest. As he lands on the ground, the sword is pushed part of the way back out. Eiri leaves it in place as she stands.

*The music ends*

" _The winners, Eiri of Desert Clan and Artemis of Woods Clan_ ," Titus yells.

Cheering breaks out from the crowd. Eiri raises her free hand above her head, soaking in the adoration.

Artemis kneels over the fallen bodies of Sia and Rev. "Shadows and dust," she whispers to each as she closes their eyelids. She stays on her knees for a moment, looking at both of them. " _Your fight is over_."

 **Meditating**

Night has fallen. The remaining six champions are chained to posts in the square, their hands held above their heads. The posts are arranged in a semi-circle, the warriors chained so they face the stage. Sentinels stand on guard around the square. To Artemis' right is her partner, Eiri of Sangedakru. To the right of Eiri is the warrior from Louwoda Kliron. To Artemis' left is the warrior from Floudonkru, then Burch from Ingranrona, and last the warrior from Delfikru.

Everyone is wide awake except for Artemis. Her head droops against her chest. Her breathing is slow and steady. The manacles dig slightly into her wrists as she hangs more heavily from them than the others.

" _I can't believe she sleeps_ ," Eiri mutters angrily.

The Louwoda Kliron warrior, Cyph, answers, " _She is_ Skaikru _. Only devils like them can sleep standing up._ " Eiri turns her head to look at the man better. " _You are lucky to have made it through being chained to her_."

" _Not luck,_ " Eiri retorts offended, " _skill_."

The man nods. " _Indeed_." He leans forward as much as he can to look around Eiri, and peer at Artemis. Cyph leans back and whispers, " _Tomorrow, if you help me defeat her, we can fight together to be the final two._ "

Burch looks over, slight concern on his face. He exchanges a look with Po, the Flourdonkru warrior. Po sees the concern on Burch's face and shakes his head. " _Let them scheme, it will be you and I in the final two,_ " he whispers.

Beneath her eyelids, Artemis' eyes roll to look towards Po and Burch.

Eiri turns her head to examine Artemis.

With a nod, Burch says, " _Agreed_."

Eiri turns her head back to look at Cyph. As she finally answers, Artemis' eyes roll to look towards them, " _Argeed._ "

Mikah, the warrior from Delfikru, stands silent, observing them all. His eyes linger on Artemis, he watches her chest as she breathes and squints at her face.

 **Day 17:**

 **Second Day of the Tournament**

Morning breaks and a new shift of sentinels replaces the five that have been standing watch.

Artemis' eyes squint open, she glances from side to side, then slowly raises her head. The heads of the warriors around her rest against their chests or their shoulders.

Pelli, one of the sentinels, walks passed Artemis to his post behind Burch and Mikah. As he passes her they make eye contact and he nods at her. She nods back.

Artemis raises up on the tips of her toes and attempts to roll her shoulders a few times. After, she flexes and stretches her wrists as best she can. Both have small cuts and smeared blood from the manacles biting into her skin.

A small crowd has begun to gather around the square. Several point at certain warriors and chatter with their neighbors. Some points are answered with nods, others with shakes of the head.

Artemis stretches her neck from side to side, then wiggles each leg for a second or two. After her meager attempts to relieve her discomfort she leans her head back against the post and closes her eyes. Her lips move, forming words that pass silently from her mouth.

Horns trumpet. The other warriors all jerk awake. The crowd on the right side of the square parts way as Lexa, Titus, and the Ambassadors march through to the stage. When they reach their seats, they stand in front of them.

Artemis' lips have stopped moving. Sentinels walk to each warrior to release them from their chains. As soon as Artemis is free, she takes several steps forward and bows down on one knee before the stage. The other warriors look at her and follow suit.

Lexa sits, the Ambassador wait a breath and then sit themselves.

Titus remains standing. He gestures for a sentinel to come forward. The sentinel places six small bowls on the table that still sits in front of the stage, and fills each with water from a pitcher. The row of warriors stand together and approach the table.

Artemis takes her bowl and moves to the end of the table by Burch. " _Get any sleep_?" she asks him.

" _Barely_ ," he snorts. " _How much did you get_?" he asks as he raises the bowl to his lips.

After finishing off the two gulps worth of water Artemis answers, " _None_."

Burch lowers the bowl slowly. He looks warily at the warriors over Artemis shoulder. Lowering his voice he asks, " _Then you heard_ -"

She nods before he can finish the question.

" _Positions_ ," Titus calls out.

Burch's concern is replaced by surprise. He gulps down his water and tosses the bowl back on the table.

Artemis walks over to the west side of the square next to Eiri. Pelli hands her the round shield, then claps the manacle on her wrist. When the sentinels walk away, Artemis holds out her hand. " _Strength and honor_."

" _Strength_ ," Eiri pauses almost imperceptibly as she takes Artemis' arm, " _and honor_." She plays with the sword as she looks out at the opponents ringed around the square. Standing with his back to the stage is Mikah of Delfikru. Directly across the square, are Burch and Po, chained together like Eiri and Artemis are. Facing Mikah, is Cyph of Louwada Kliron. Cyph and Eiri make eye contact. " _I say we take out one of the single warriors first_."

" _You lead, I'll follow._ "

Titus surveys them all from the stage. When each warrior looks ready, he turns his head to Lexa. She nods for him to continue. Turning back to face the square he holds out his arm. " _Begin,_ " he shouts as he drops his arm.

*I Will Not Bow by Linkin Park begins*

Eiri leads Artemis towards Cyph. Cyph stalks forward confidently. When he reaches Eiri and Artemis, Eiri swings her sword halfheartedly. Cyph deflects her strike with his own sword, the large hooked one that Dom had yesterday.

" _Shield_ ," Eiri yells as she turns. Artemis turns with her, raising the shield. Cyph slashes down, as his sword impacts on the shield, Artemis flicks it to her right, sending the sword bouncing in that direction and pulling Cyph's arm across his body.

Eiri let's go of Artemis' arm.

Artemis' eyes look to the side.

Eiri pivots on her right foot, turning to face Artemis, sword cocked to strike.

*1:00: Artemis drops to her knee*

*1:04: Eiri's sword slices across the top of Artemis' left shoulder*

As Artemis continues to drop down the sword slices away a patch of scalp from the left side of the base of her head.

*1:11: Artemis falls to the ground, dragging Eiri with her*

Cyph slashes down. Artemis rolls, yanking on the chain and pulling Eiri's arm.

*1:15: Cyph's sword pierces straight through Eiri's forearm*

Eiri screams out in pain, she jerks her arm back in to her chest. Artemis rolls back over, her eyes looking for Eiri. She sees Eiri's hand still sitting in the dirt, an arm's length from Eiri, the manacle still around it. Cyph raises the sword to strike again. Artemis grabs hold of the chain with her left hand and swings it up. The manacle, hand still in it, flies off the ground and smacks Cyph in the side. Cyph leans, partially doubling over. Artemis swings the chain again. The hand flies free, the manacle smacks into the side of Cyph's head. He stumbles backwards. Artemis rises, still swinging the chain, around and around, like a lasso. Each time she hits him, Cyph takes a step back. He's dropped the sword. Artemis hits him again. He trips over himself and falls. Dropping her shield Artemis takes the chain in both hands and swings down with all her might. The manacle bashes Cyph in the face. She hits him again, and again, and again. Blood covers his face, bone spurts from the large dent in the side of his head.

Artemis straightens and looks over her shoulder.

*1:46: Po and Burch are closing in on Eiri, who still lies on the ground*

With a lunging step, Artemis retrieves her shield. She raises it like a frisbee. Po is a couple steps ahead of Burch, he carries the spear and is raising it above his head. Artemis lets the shield fly. It impacts against the side of Po's head. Po's head jerks to the side. He falls, dead weight to the ground, his neck bent at an odd angle. Burch is pulled a step forward. He recovers and straightens.

Running forward, Artemis reaches Burch just as he is raising his ax. With another lunge, Artemis swings the chain up. It catches under the head of the ax and rips it from Burch's grasp. Burch turns to defend against Artemis. As she comes back to standing she knocks aside his arm and jumps. As she comes down her right fist connects with his right temple. Burch's head snaps to the side, but he kicks his leg out at the same time. It catches Artemis in the knee. She falls forward. Wrapping her left arm around him, she catches herself from falling face first into the dirt. He shoves his weight back and they both fall, him on top of her. With her right hand she grabs hold of the chain and wraps it around his neck. His fingers claw at the links as she pulls it tight.

Slowly, Burch's struggling stops. Artemis lets the chain go. With great effort she pushes him off of her. After taking two deep breaths she places a couple fingers against his neck. She closes her eyes and lets out a sigh of relief. Using Burch's unconscious body, she pushes herself to her feet. With unsteady steps, Artemis walks the couple of yards to Eiri. The woman still lies on the ground, clasping at her severed arm. Bending down on one knee, Artemis takes hold of Eiri's shoulders and sits her up. With a slap to the face from Artemis' hand the woman finally stops whimpering.

" _Stand up_."

Eiri nods, and Artemis helps her to her feet. When they are standing, Artemis takes hold of Eiri's right hand and raises it above her head.

" _The winners, Eiri of Desert Clan and Artemis of Woods Clan._ "

The crowd cheers.

Artemis lets both of their hands drop. Eiri raises her head to face Artemis, with a mixed look of fear, shock, and shame. " _Strength and honor_ ," Artemis says coldly.

 **The Third Trial**

Two sentinels lay out six items on the table by the stage, as others step forward to clear the three bodies and Burch from the ring. Artemis walks up to the table. She holds out her left hand as the sentinel next to her finishes laying out the items. He pulls a key from his belt and unlocks the manacle on Artemis' wrist. Looking at the table he says, " _Choose one_."

She stumbles to the table and leans against it as she looks down at the three items. The first is one of the small bowls of water. The second is another small bowl with half a sausage in it. The third is a short roll of bandages.

Tentatively, Artemis reaches her right hand up, gently touching her fingers to the patch of missing skin on the back of her head. She winces and yanks them away immediately. "Miles to go before I sleep," she mumbles. She moves her fingers along the top of her left shoulder. The straps to her armor are cut, along with her shirt. Blood soaks the shreds of fabric. Grimacing, Artemis moves her hand to her left side. With fumbling fingers she undoes the buckles to her armor. Carefully she pulls the armor off, letting it fall to the dirt.

She glances over at Eiri, then looks back down at the table. Decidedly, she picks up the bandaging and steps over to the sentinel again. He gives her a confused look. Without asking, Artemis snatches the key from his belt. Before he can react she has already turned and is walking away.

Eiri stands by her half of the table, examining the same choices that were laid before Artemis. She turns in surprise as Artemis steps up to her.

Without a word Artemis grabs Eiri's severed arm and pushes down on the table. Eiri attempts to protest but Artemis shushes her. Wrapping the bandaging around Eiri's arm a couple of times, Artemis pushes it back down on the table. She pulls the first knot as tight as she can. Eiri winces. Carefully Artemis ties the second knot around the key. " _This is going to hurt_ ," she says looking Eiri in the eye. " _A lot_." Eiri nods. Artemis twists the key, around and around. Eiri screams out. Artemis watches the little red and pink tubes at the stub of Eiri's arm. When the blood stops dripping she stops turning the key. Quickly she ties two more knots to hold the key in place.

After she picks up the bowl of water and shoves it into Eiri's only hand. " _Drink_."

Eiri does.

Artemis looks to her left. Sentinels are sliding a long metal pole through holes in the top of two large wooden pillars. With her right hand on Eiri's shoulder, Artemis directs the woman towards the pole. They stand under it for a moment, both looking up, preparing. " _Ready_?"

Eiri nods.

Taking a deep breath, Artemis wraps her arms around Eiri's waist and lifts the woman up.

Eiri closes her right hand around the pole. She clenches and unclenches her fingers a few times, adjusting her grip. " _Ready_."

Artemis lets go slowly. Then she takes several steps diagonally behind Eiri and turns back to face the stage. Another deep breath, as she lets it out she runs forward. Leaping up she grabs hold of the pole with both hands. After a second of adjusting her right hand's grip, her left hand releases the bar and she lets it fall to her side.

A flicker of worry washes over Indra's face. She glances at Lexa, who looks just as surprised. Surprise is evident on the faces of everyone on the stage, and most people in the crowd.

 **Shedhouda**

Night is beginning to fall. Clouds drift in from the west. Lexa's elbows rest on the arms of her chair and her hands are steepled in front of her chest. She sits straight up in her chair, her eyes never leaving Artemis.

Eiri's arm shakes occasionally with uncontrollable muscle twitches. She glances at her shaking arm, when it stops, she looks over at Artemis.

Artemis continues to hang from her right hand, as Eiri does. Her head hangs limply against her shoulder. The left half of the back of Artemis' shirt is soaked in blood. A trail runs down her arm and drip by drip from the middle finger of her left hand a small dark circle in the dirt grows, slowly, but steadily bigger. Her eyes are closed, and her lips move almost silently over the same mantra she repeated before. "The stars are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep. And miles to go before I sleep. And miles to go before I sleep."

The sound drifts indistinctly across the space. Eiri cannot make out the words, only hear the faint mutter. " _What are you muttering_?" Eiri grumbles.

Pausing mid-sentence Artemis clears her throat to speak louder. " _Nothing_."

Eiri gives Artemis a small glare, then looks forward to the stage again. Her eyes wander down to the untouched bowls of food on the table sitting between Artemis' untouched water and the bandaging on Eiri's side of the table.

Indra stands beside the stage, both hands resting on her sword hilt. Her head is held high and she watches the women hanging with rapt attention.

Torches have been lit, and ring the square. Several are placed on the stage as well. As the last rays of light disappear behind the horizon, the clouds above break open and rain begins to pour.

Eiri curses under her breath.

Artemis' lips begin moving again. Quietly enough that the rain drowns out the sound before it can reach Eiri. "The stars are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep. And miles to go before I sleep. And miles to go before I sleep." After repeating the verse from the poem two times, Artemis looks up at Lexa. Their eyes meet through the rain. Artemis is drenched by it, the pink drops running down her neck and arm. Lexa sits dryly under the canopy of the stage, fire in her eyes. Eyes that yell to Artemis 'hold on'. "And miles to go before I sleep," Artemis says again.

After a short while the rain stops.

Eiri's arm shakes again, more violently than before. Her grip begins to slip. She makes a desperate jumping motion to regain a full grip on the pole. Her movement sends a vibration down the pole.

Artemis sways up and down with the vibration. Each jerk coaxing a wince and pained expression. Through her eyes things get blurry and a high pitched whine jars her ears. Her eyes close tight and she grits her teeth. As the swaying stops the whine begins to dampen. When it fades completely her jaw relaxes but her eyes remain shut. "Miles to go before I sleep," she mutters.

Lexa's fingers are no longer steepled in front of her. Her right fingers drum on the arm of her chair, while her left hand clenches tightly at the wooded arm beneath it. Her eyes flick to Indra, who continues to stare, unmoving, at the two women.

The group of Nightbloods are gathered by the left side of the stage. Some stand, while others have taken seats on stacks of crates or posts from the stage that jut out. Occasionally the eyes of one Nightblood will droop and another Nightblood with poke their fellow to rouse them. Aden is not one of these. He stands, at the front of the group. He watches with baited breath and eyes that stare in awe.

Artemis' arm shakes for the first time. The fingers of her left hand twitch, but she leaves the arm still dangling at her side. Refusing to use it. "Promises to keep," she mutters, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Eiri sees the shake and smirks. After a second her smirk disappears and is replaced by a contorted look of pain. She glances to her right forearm, it tenses as her fingers cramp. She cries out in pain and anguish as against her will her fingers straighten and stiffen. The pole recedes from her grasp as she falls to the ground, landing in a crumple in the dirt.

The fingers of Lexa's right hand freeze, then grab hold of the chair arm as tightly as her left hand has. She sits straight up in her chair, almost leaning forward.

A pleased smile spreads on Indra's face. Uncharacteristically she lets it stay. Her warrior has won. She is proud. Her village is proud.

Titus looks almost shocked, as he rises slowly. The crowd is also silent.

Artemis continues to hang on. Waiting. Her eyes still closed. Her lips still. Her face relaxed and void of emotion.

" _The winner, is Artemis of Woods Clan. The new Right Hand_!" As he finishes yelling out the proclamation, the crowd finally bursts into cheers and applause.

Artemis' eyes open, her head rises slowly. When she makes eye contact with Lexa, Lexa nods. Only then does Artemis drop to the ground. Her feet land in the dirt, her legs start to crumple, but she catches herself. Staying for a moment in the squat position she takes a breath, "Miles to go," then stands tall. She takes two steps forward and bows on bended knee before the stage, before Lexa. "Heda," she shouts hoarsely.

Lexa stands and steps to the edge of the stage. "Shedhouda." She looks to two of the sentinels beside Indra and gestures towards Artemis. The sentinels step forward to assist Artemis back to the tower. With an arm around the shoulders of each she staggers through the streets, guided by Pelli and another sentinel. Two others pick up Eiri as well and help her back to the tower.

 **The Healer**

Inside the tower, Artemis walks between Pelli and the other sentinel. She hangs heavily on them. As they walk down the poorly lit hallway Artemis' eyelids begin to droop. Suddenly her legs give out.

Pelli barely catches her before she slips fully from his grasp. " _Pick her up. Pick her up,_ " he orders to the sentinel with him. Looking back over his shoulder he yells to the two sentinels by the door. " _Get the healer_!" When Artemis is fully supported again, they rush down the hall with her.

The doors of Artemis' room burst open. Pelli and the sentinel come through carrying Artemis. Behind them comes one of the sentinels from the tower doorway and a woman in a brown dress. Her auburn hair is tied back in intricate braids. She has delicate features and pale skin. She carries a jug and a messenger style bag.

" _Put her on the bed_ ," the woman says.

They do as she says. Pelli stays standing by the bed. The other two sentinels move to stand by the door.

The woman shoves the jug into Pelli's chest, " _Hold this_." She sets the bag on the bed and leans over Artemis. Her hands pull at the collar of Artemis' shirt, trying to expose the large cut. She pulls at the slash in the sleeve of the shirt, ripping the fabric all the way through the collar. Artemis jerks as the woman's finger brush the wound. Blood still oozes from the deep cut. The woman snatches a piece of cloth from the bag and wets it in the jug. Leaning back over Artemis, she squeezes the water out on the wound. She begins to wipe the cloth across the top of Artemis' shoulder.

Artemis jerks again. Her eyes snap open. The woman pushes the cloth into the deep slash. Artemis screams out and swings her arm, knocking the woman off the bed and onto the floor. Pelli drops the jug and tries to push Artemis back down on the bed.

The doors burst open again. In storms Lexa followed by Indra and Titus. Lexa's steps come up short as she takes in the flailing Artemis. Indra rushes around her to assist Pelli.

The young woman in the dress rises back to her feet, " _Hold her still_."

Pelli and Indra pull at the struggling Artemis, trying to hold her down.

From Artemis' view, the room is nothing but a blur of shadows in dim candle light. She swings her arm at Pelli, her fist connecting with his jaw. He loses grip of her and is knocked a step back. She uses the moment of freedom to twist and elbow Indra in the stomach. Artemis grabs hold of the blurry figure in front of her. The woman lets out a yelp of fright.

The two sentinels at the door start to rush forward.

Throwing her arms in the arm, Lexa shouts, " _Enough_." Everyone freezes, including Artemis. Lexa lowers her arms slowly.

Indra and Pelli stand, both glancing between Artemis and Lexa.

" _Leave us_ ," Lexa orders calmly. Pelli and the two sentinels begin to walk out. Lexa gives Indra a nod, and Indra follows them. " _You too, Titus_ ," Lexa adds with a side look to him.

With apprehension Titus takes his leave as well.

When everyone has left, Lexa looks at the frightened young woman still in Artemis' ice grip. " _Artemis, let the healer go_."

Artemis' hands drop immediately. The woman straightens and takes a step back.

Sitting in the bed, Artemis stares at the wall directly ahead of her. She blinks rapidly and shakes her head.

Lexa takes off her shoulder guard and sets it on the little round table. " _Now, you're going to sit still while Avva fixes you up._ " Unbuttoning her coat, Lexa takes that off and lays it across the back of the wooden chair. " _Avva,_ " she gestures for the healer to continue.

Avva squints at Artemis, examining her blinking eyes. " _You're having trouble seeing, aren't you_?"

Artemis nods slowly.

" _You've lost too much blood_."

Lexa paces forward to the foot of the bed. She places her hands on the footboard and watches with a poker face as Avva turns Artemis so she can see the wound.

Avva takes up another cloth from her bag and tentatively touches it to the cut on the top of Artemis' shoulder. Artemis purses her lips but does not move. Avva watches her response, then presses harder. A grunt escapes Artemis' lips, she clenches her jaw.

After cleaning both wounds, Avva takes several small jars from her bag and begins applying plant paste from each to the wounds, after she applies bandaging. When she is done, she pauses and looks awkwardly at Lexa.

" _Yes_?" Lexa asks dryly.

Avva clears her throat nervously. " _Could you help me remove her shirt Commander_?"

Letting out a short breath, Lexa steps around the side of the bed, " _Of course._ " She gestures towards the changing room beyond the bed, " _Grab another from the dresser_."

With a nod, Avva rushes to find a shirt.

" _Arms up,_ " Lexa says as she takes hold of Artemis shirt. Artemis complies as best she can and Lexa pulls the shirt over the girls head.

Avva returns with a wide-necked t-shirt. She stares at the rows of kill marks on Artemis' back. " _So many_ ," she whispers.

" _A fact that does not leave this room_ ," Lexa says in a dangerous tone. " _Is that understood_?"

" _Yes Commander_ ," Avva bows her head, then rushes forward to help Artemis into the new shirt.

" _What now_?" Lexa asks cooly.

Avva turns to look at Lexa. She clasps her hands in front of herself. " _Now, she needs to rest_."

Lexa nods understandingly and flicks her wrist in a dismissive gesture. The healer scoops up her bag and hurries from the room. When the door bangs closed behind her, Lexa turns back to Artemis. She sits down beside her and pushes Artemis down gently. " _You heard her, you need to rest_."

" _I won,_ " Artemis says hoarsely.

With a smirk and slight chuckle, Lexa lays a hand on Artemis' forehead. " _You did_."

" _You owe me a kiss_."

Lexa stares lovingly down at her. Leaning over she places a soft kiss on Artemis' lips. " _Sleep_."


End file.
